Dinner For Two
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: a crazy hormonal haley, plus a bowl of spaghetti,plus chocolate ice cream, plus Nathan equal a very enjoyable night. ONESHOT.


"It's wrong."

"No. It's right."

"Its wrong!"

"Haley, look at the directions. Its right."

"Nathan, I'm looking right at it, you are wrong."

"Look!" Nathan pointed at the directions. "The brackety thing connects with the worm guy, and the swirrly thing connects with the L shaped thing."

Haley eyed out the crib that her and Nathan were spending hours on that day. It was snowing out and Haley was about 6 months pregnant. It looked right, but something was off to Haley. It just didn't feel right.

"Hales, we have been spending hours doing this. It's perfect, and our baby will love it."

Haley didn't seem satisfied. She walked over to it and started looking all around it while Nathan sat there pleased that he did it. He was about to get up when his hand hit a part that was missing from the crip. It looked like it had to be placed in somewhere but Nathan just looked around and casually threw it out the window and put his hands together.

"There, perfect." he smiled wrapping his hands around belly.

Haley gently touched it smiling at the fact that in a few months, her baby would be sleeping there.

However her smile faded when the crib suddenly collapsed and in front of Nathan and Haley was a big heep of the thing that was just a crip, a few short seconds ago.

Haley frowned and then turned around and looked at Nathan who had his mouth wide open.

"Fine!" he had his hands in the air. "I'll have Lucas do it."

"Well, if you would of done that in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?" Haley mumbled under her breathe.

"Well sorry if I wanted to try and do something myself for our baby."

Haley just rolled her eyes and Nathan went and sat on the couch while she cooked dinner. Nathan wasn't paying attention much until he herd Haley's sobbing.

He turned around to see her at the kitchen table crying in her hands.

"Hales, what's wrong?" Nathan asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I..I.." she sobbed, not being able to get the rest out.

"Haley?"

"I burnt the garlic bread Nathan!"

Nathan had to try his best not to smile.

"Haley, its okay. We don't need to have garlic bread."

"No Nathan. I was making spaghetti!" she cried getting up and bringing the big plate of spaghetti to the table. "And we were going to have your favorite ice cream for dessert!"

She went to the freezer and placed the chocolate ice cream on the table as well.

"And we..we were supposed to have the garlic bread Nathan. Because, you love garlic bread. And I wanted to do something nice because you can't make the babies crib. And I was being mean!" she cried into her hands.

Nathan rubbed her back and smirked.

"Nathan it's not funny."

"Haley you made a wonderful dinner which smells delicious by the way, and I'm going to completely enjoy it and afterwards I'm going to have my big bowl of ice cream with jimmies and all, and then I'm going to do the dishes."

Haley stopped crying and looked over at Nathan with a dirty look.

"What?"

"I said that I.."

"I herd Nathan." she cut him off. " What you think just because I'm pregnant I can't do the dishes? Oh what Haley screws up on dinner, better not let her do the dishes, she might break the china!" she yelled at him with her hands in the air.

Nathan just smiled and shook his head. Damn those pregnancy hormones.

Haley stomped her foot. She was annoyed of Nathan's laughing. She grabbed two big handfuls of spaghetti and threw them at Nathan.

"Hales! This is my favorite shirt!"

"Get over it Nathan, you have it in like three different colors!" she yelled throwing another handful of spaghetti.

"But the blue is my favorite, it brings out my eyes!" he yelled back.

Haley just stopped and smiled. That is what she always told him, she couldn't help but giggle.

"It's true. Blue definitely is the color for you." she kissed his spaghetti covered lips. "Sorry I threw spaghetti at you, and ruined your shirt. I'll buy you a new one."

"Don't worry it's fine. Besides you know what they say Hales."

"What's that Nathan?"

"Big boys don't cry, they get even."

Haley looked confused until Nathan crabbed a big scoop of ice cream and put it down her shirt.

"Nathan that's cold!" she whined.

"Yeah, I can tell your nipples are showing through your shirt." he winked.

Haley blushed and then grabbed the whole bowl of spaghetti and dumped it on his head. As he scooped up two more hands full of ice cream and rubbed it in her hair.

He grabbed her and rubbed his spaghetti covered face all over her.

"Nathan!" she squealed.

Nathan was going to run over to the fridge but slipped on the food on the floor and fell flat on his butt.

"Oh gosh Nathan are you okay?" she giggled.

"Help me up?" he asked.

She reached her hand out and then gently pulled her down, being delicate to her round middle and kissed her lips.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his shirt off as he did the same to her. He kissed around her belly as he pulled off her pants and un clipped her bra as he licked the ice cream around her breasts and sucked it off. She moaned as he felt his hand gently pull off her panties and play around with her sensitive area.

"Make love to me Nathan." she pleaded.

He nodded as he undid his buckle but she pulled off his pants and boxers.

He played with her hair and kissed her lips as he entered her. She yelped out in pleasure feeling him inside her. He gently kissed and sucked her neck as he moved up and down inside of her. She moaned out loud and dug her nails into his back.

When they were finished they just lie there on the floor covered in the mess and smiling from ear to ear.

"That was great." she giggled rubbing his abs and kissing his pecks.

"It always is." He smiled down at her placing his hand on her belly.

"Well that's true." she giggled."So, how did you like dinner?"

"Honestly? I think you should make spaghetti more often." he smiled kissing her lips. "It is now my new favorite meal."


End file.
